The invention at hand relates to a device for securing a load with at least one lashing means that can be prestressed. The device in particular serves to secure heavy and solid loading goods, for example building panels, sheet-metal bundles or sheet-metal coils. Such heavy and solid loading goods have a high dead weight. Owing to the high dead weight, only a relatively low volume of these loading goods can be transported on the loading surface of a transport vehicle, e.g. a truck or railway freight car. As a result of the low volume, these loading goods have a low height on the loading surface.
It is known to secure loading goods against slippage on the loading surface with the aid of the so-called "lashing-down" technique. During the lashing-down, the load is secured by applying a vertical force to the load that essentially runs perpendicular to the loading surface. The lashing belt here is stretched from one end of the loading surface to the other end and thus spans the loading surface. The loading good is inserted in a vertical direction between the loading surface and the lashing belt. The lashing belt can be prestressed with the aid of a tensioning means, e.g. a tensioning ratchet or a tensioning winch. As a result of the prestressing, one flat side of the lashing belt pushes against the loading good and in this way projects a vertical lashing down force onto the loading good.
When lashing down the above-mentioned heavy, solid loading goods that are stacked low, the distance between the loading surface and the belt surface that fits flat against the surface of the good is very small. The lashing belt in the tensioned condition thus approaches the loading surface in an asymptotic way, which causes the lashing-down force that is effective in the vertical direction to drop disproportionally. In that case, the lashing-down force effective in the vertical direction is no longer sufficient to secure the load, that is, it won't absorb the acceleration or deceleration forces that essentially act upon the loading goods in the horizontal direction.
An operationally reliable securing of heavy loading goods, which are also stacked low, by lashing them down could thus only be achieved by using a plurality of lashing belts to hold down the loading good. The number of lashing belts is limited, however, because of the limited volume. In addition, applying several lashing belts is very time-consuming, so that as a rule no hauler is willing to accept this additional expenditure in time. As another solution to this problem, it would be conceivable to mount load-securing elements on the loading surface, e.g. wedges and planks. Such form-fitting load-securing elements would be suitable for absorbing a portion of the forces that are generated in the horizontal direction and occur during the acceleration and deceleration. However, corresponding mounting aids would have to be provided for on the loading surfaces, which would make the securing of the load considerably more expensive. In addition, the time expenditure required for installing this load securing device as compared to a standard lashing-down would be so high that, again, there is no inclination on the part of the haulers to invest in this higher expenditure in time and installation.
All previously mentioned problems are made worse in that the aforementioned loading goods as a rule do not have fixed lashing points, such as arresting parts, which generally makes it more difficult to attach a lashing means.